Inuyasha In Kagome's Time
by inu339
Summary: UPDATED! inuyasha goes to kagome's time for 2 weeks and goes to her school. he's got a plan to make kagome fall in love with him. will they become closer on their little vacation? Please RR
1. skool

Chapter 1 Disclair: I don't own Inuyahsa or the other characters  
  
Kagome was going back to her time for 2 weeks. Inuyasha was also going. He was even going to go to school with her. Kagome and Inuyasha walked to the well and jumped in. When they came out they were greeted by a very hyper Souta. Inuyasha was staying in the room directly across the hall from Kagome's room.  
  
Inuyasha was feeling a little bit nervous the next day. "Today's the day I go to Kagome's school." Inuyasha said as he looked at his reflection in Kagome's big mirror in her room. He was wearing a black bandana (to cover his adorable ears. Who would do such a thing?), a very, very tight black shirt that had the sleeves cut off at the shoulders. The shirt showed off his built very well. He also had black baggie pants. The last part of his outfit was 2 matching spiked wrist bands. ( oh, stop drooling) He had to admit he looked good. Souta took Inuyasha shopping for clothes and said that he had to get that outfit. Inuyasha couldn't wait to see Kag's reaction the outfit.  
  
Kagome walked in and dropped everything she had when she saw what Inuyasha was wearing. "WOW!" was Kagome's only response. She couldn't believe how good he looked. "You look GREAT!" Kagome finally got out. "Thanks, Souta picked it out." Inuyasha said. He couldn't help but grin at Kagome's reaction.  
  
When they got on the bus, everyone started to whisper about the HOT new guy that was sitting next to Kagome. Inuyasha heard every word that was said, thanks to his dog ears. He grinned at what was being said. His plan was already working. He was going to make Kagome fall in love with him in 2 weeks. Kagome was listening to what people saying too, though she couldn't hear anywhere near as good as Inuyasha.  
  
When they got to first period, all the girls where drooling like crazy. (I probably would too) "Students quiet down. We have a new student." The teacher announced. "Konnichiwa! I'm Inuyasha!" Inuyasha said. "Oh my god, he's so HOT!!!" ,was heard from every girl in the room. Inuyasha was quite satisfied with himself. "Kagome, do you know him?" Kagome's best friend Brandy asked. "Yes" Kagome replied. "He is so HOTTT!" Brandy said while giving Inuyasha an I-want-you look. Inuyasha only smiled.  
  
"Inuyasha, can I talk to you for a second?" Kagome asked while dragging a smiling hanyou out of the classroom. "What do you think your doing?" Kagome asked. "What do you mean?" asked a confused Inu. "You come to my school and smile at any girl who looks at you." Kagome yelled. "You have every girl drooling over you." Kagome then stated. "Does that include you?" Inuyasha asked while smiling. "Excuse me." said a very shocked Kagome. "That's not important." Kagome finally got out. They went back into the classroom and took their seats. Inuyasha only grinned.  
  
By the end of the day almost every girl in the school had asked him out. He had turned all of them down. He was waiting for the right moment to ask Kag out to the movies. Kagome started to think to herself, 'how dare all those girls ask him out. Wait, why do I care? Am I jealous? No, I can't be.' Kagome came back to reality when the school bell rung for the end of school. "Finally, school's over." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha started home.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome could hear people whispering about them, "Inuyasha and Kagome are walking home together. Maybe their going out. That might be why Inuyasha turned down all those girls." Inuyasha and Kagome both started to blush.  
  
When they got home Inuyasha asked something he had been wanting to for a long time, "Kagome, will you......uh.....um.....go to the movies with me tonight?" Inuyasha had a hopeful look on his face. "Sure. I'd love to." Said a very happy Kagome. "Great!" Inuyasha said excitedly. 


	2. movie date

Chapter 2 Disclair: I don't own Inuyasha or the other characters  
  
It was time for Inuyasha and Kagome's 'DATE'. Inuyasha was wearing the same outfit he wore to school. Kagome was wearing a very short black mini skirt with a red sparkly tank. "WOW, you look GREAT!" said a stunned Inuyasha. "You too!" said a blushing Kagome.  
  
They started to walk off in the direction of the movies. Five minuets after they started walking, Inuyasha slipped his hand into Kagome's. They smiled at each other. "So, what movie do you want to see?" Inuyasha asked. "Doesn't matter." She replied. "We'll see what's showing." Inuyasha said. "Okay." Kagome said.  
  
While they were walking someone called, "Hey, Kagome. Wait up." Inuyasha and Kagome turned around to see Hojo running to catch up. "Oh great! Hojo." Kagome complained. "Hi, Kagome. What are you doing?" asked a happy Hojo. "Hi, Hojo. We're going to see a movie." Kagome said while trying hard to smile. "Do you mind if I join you?" Hojo asked. "Yes, we do mind. We're kinda on a date." Kagome said. "With who?" Hojo asked. "With me." Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome. "So, if you'll excuse us we're going to go see a movie." Inuyasha said.  
  
"How thick can you get?" Kagome said as they walked across the street. "He's stupider than Miroku." Inuyasha said. They continued to walk until they reached the movies. The choices were: 8 mile, Tomb Raider, and Signs. They decided to see 8 mile.  
  
After the movie they went to a near by park. It was beautiful out and the stars were shining extra bright. When they sat down on a bench Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was shivering. He moved to where she was sitting and put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Kagome made herself at home by snuggling up in his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. Inuyasha moved her chin with his finger, and leaned down and kissed her. She returned the kiss. Both thought they had died and gone to heaven. Inuyasha deepened the kiss a little. When they broke away they were both blushing furiously.  
  
By the time they got home it was almost 1:30 am. "Goodnight Inuyasha." Kagome said as she walked to her room. "Goodnight Kagome." Inuyasha said as he walked to his room.  
  
That night neither of them could fall asleep right away. They stayed up thinking of the wonderful night they had had. Neither could wait till the next date.  
  
Inu339: sorry it was so short. I'll update as soon as possible! Meanwhile please REVIEW!!!!!! 


	3. bad morning

Chapter 3 Disclair: I don't own Inuyasha or the other characters as unfortunate as it is. Maybe someday I will.smirk  
  
Inu339: this chapter is kind of stupid, but hey my friends liked it a lot!  
  
As always on with the fic   
  
The next morning Kagome woke up to see a curious hanyou staring at her. "AHHHH! Don't do that." Kagome said. "Sorry." Inuyasha replied. All of the sudden Inuyasha bursted out with laughter. "Hahahahahahah.....you should have....hahahaha....seen your face! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! I'm okay!" Inuyasha said while whipping away a tear from laughing so hard.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome said while plotting her revenge from being scared half to death first thing in the morning. "What?" Inuyasha said. "Want to play a game?" Kagome replied. "Sure. What's it called and how do you play?" Inuyasha answered. "It's called run away from the mad Kagome who hasn't had her coffee yet. And you just run around the house screaming like a maniac while I chase you with a mallet." Kagome said as she grabbed a rather large mallet out of nowhere.  
  
Inuyasha was already running down the stairs while screaming. "Where did you get that?" Inuyasha asked while running for his life. "Sango gave it to me." Kagome said while guicking her pace. "Figures!" Inuyasha said. "Hey, I thought you liked me. Remember last night?" Inuyasha implied. Kagome haulted. "Figures you'd use that against me." Kagome said. "Does that mean I'm allowed to live?" Inuyasha asked. "Today at least." Kagome said as she walked up the stairs to her room. Inuyasha started twards his room too. "Today is going to be a long day." Both said as they entered their rooms. Little did they know how right they were.  
  
Inu339: I'm really sorry it was so short. A lot of my chapters are short like this, but I also have a lot of chapters. Please REVIEW! 


	4. skool again

Chapter 4 Disclair: i don't own inuyasha or any other characters I use. Maybe someday I will though.  
  
inu339: so sorry I haven't updated in so long.   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were having a very bad day. They missed the bus and had to walk to school in pouring down rain. When they arrived at school, they were both sopping wet. They were 45 minutes late for school. Both received detention for being so late. On their way to 4th period (Spanish for me- I hate my teacher) Kagome and Inuyasha accidentally collided into each other. They fell to the floor with a thud. Kagome 'just happened' o fall on top of Inuyasha. "Sorry!" they both said in unison. They realized everyone was staring at them and quickly got off each other and hurried to 4th period.  
  
"Science, what a bore." Kagome said to the hanyou next to her. "Kagome, you will be working with Hojo. And Inuyasha, you will be working with Brandy. Class please begin your assignment." The teacher said. Hojo walked over to Kagome and they got started. Hojo put his arm around Kagome. "So, do you want to go to the movies sometime?" he asked as coolly as he could. "No, sorry." Kagome answered. Hojo's hand started to slowly move south of the border. "HENTAI!!!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. Luck for her the teacher was not in the class room. Inuyasha looked up from his assignment and started walking over to Kagome.  
  
"You're not any better than Miroku." Inuyasha said rather calmly. "Who is Miroku, and who are you?" Hojo asked rather confused. "How rude of me. I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha stated mater of factly. "What do you......" Hojo started, but didn't get to finish. There was a THUD. Hojo had been knocked out cold by Inuyasha's rather hard punch. (go Inuyasha, DIE HOJO DIE!!!) Hojo was lying on the ground unconscious. Kagome would be surprised if he was still alive at the end of the day. "Well I fell better now. I'm done here. "Are you okay Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned. "Yeah, I'm fine" Kagome stated. Just then the teacher came in and the bell rung. "Class dismissed." the teacher said. "LUNCH!!" everyone screamed as they stamped to the cafeteria.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Inuyasha said. "Skip school, OKAY!" said a happy Kagome. They grabbed their stuff and left. "So what do you want to do?" Inuyasha asked. "Want to go to the pool?" Kagome asked. "Sure, wait what's a pool?" "You'll see. We have to go home first and get bathing suits." Kagome said. "Okay." Inuyasha said following Kagome home. inu339: that's all for today folks. hope u liked it. Please R/R 


	5. swimming

inu339: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I've been really busy lately.  
  
Disclair: i don't own inuyasha or any other characters i use.   
  
Chapter 5  
  
Inuyasha was changing in his room, and Kagome in her room. They both came out of their rooms at the same time and walked into each other. Inuyasha was just staring at her. Kagome was wearing a very skimpy black bikini. Inuyasha was wearing black trunks with flames on the bottom. "Ready to go Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Yeah" Inuyasha said as they started to walk in the direction of the pool.  
  
When they got there the pool was completely empty. Inuyasha was on all fours by the pool looking at the water. Suddenly he was in the water. He looked up at Kagome, who just put on an innocent face. Before she knew it, she too was in the water.  
  
About an hour later they got out of the water. Kagome went to lie down on a fold out chair to get a tan. Inuyasha was busy staring at her. He got up and went over to her chair. He laid down on her chair and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha said. "I love you too, Inuyasha" Kagome said.  
  
They stayed there for about 30 more minutes and then started home again. It had been a good afternoon for both of them. Each thought about the other on the walk home.  
  
On they're way home they talked about what they would do the next day. Inuyasha said that he would be visiting the feudal era to say hello to everyone. Kagome was going to go to the mall with her friends for a girl's day. Later on that night they were going to go out and have a romantic evening together.   
  
inu339: hope you liked it. I will update ASAP. Please R/R 


	6. visit to the feudal era

Chapter 6 Disclair: I don't own Inuyasha or the other characters  
  
It was a sunny Saturday morning in the feudal era. "HENTAI!!!" and a WHAM was heard from the village. Miroku was lying on the ground unconious with swirls in his eyes. Sango looked pleased with herself as she set her giant boomerang down and left the hut to go gather some berries. Shippo followed not wanting to be left alone with the perverted monk.  
  
"When is Kagome coming back?" he asked with sad eyes, "I miss her so much!" Sango looked down at the adorable little fox child, "She'll be back in about 2 weeks." Shippo looked up with a frown, "That long! Well at least we know she's probably sat Inuyasha like a million times by now." "I doubt she has Shippo, they seem to be getting along a lot better now." Sango said with a smile on her face. Just thinking about Inuyasha and Kagome being together made Sango so happy, hopefully they had admitted their feelings for each other.  
  
"Actually she hasn't sat me once!" said a smirking Inuyasha. Shippo and Sango turned around to see a very happy Inuyasha. "What are you so perky about?" Shippo asked while walking over to Inuyasha. "None of your damn business!" he yelled at the young fox child. "You don't have to be so mean about it, you big jerk!" Shippo yelled back. This erupted into a huge argument with them throwing insults back and forth at each other.  
  
The fight ended when Inuyasha hit Shippo rather hard on the head to shut him up. He left really pissed off, he had come to talk to Miroku about something and didn't even get to do that.  
  
He walked back to the well and leapt in. He headed straight for Kagome's room. When he got there, he noticed all the shopping bags that were on her bed. 'She must have spent a fortune on all that!' he thought to himself. He walked into the bathroom not hearing the bath water running. When he walked in he immediately regretted ever going in. Kagome was in the middle of taking a bath. She screamed and shouted "SIT" at the top of her lungs. Kagome quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself tightly. Inuyasha was in a lot of pain when he was finally able to get up. "Sorry bout that, I wasn't thinking." He said while looking down at the floor embarrassed. "It's ok, just don't do it again. Knock next time." She said while walking out of the bathroom to find some clothes.  
  
"So why did u go back to the feudal era?" she asked curiously. "I just wanted to talk to Miroku about something." He answered uneasily, he didn't want her to know what he wanted to talk to Miroku about, it was a surprise for Kagome. "Did you have fun with your friends at the mall?" he asked to change the subject quickly. "We had an awesome time, I bought a bunch of cool stuff! We had lunch and talked about all sorts of stuff." she answered happily. She moved the bags off of her bed and laid down and was joined by Inuyasha, who gladly laid down next to her. They held each other closely. She felt so safe when she was with him, like nothing could happen to her.  
  
"So what do you want to do tonight?" asked Kagome. "We could go out to dinner." Inuyasha suggested. "Sounds great! Let me get ready first." She said as she ran into the bathroom again. Inuyasha walked downstairs and turned the TV on and waited for her to come down. 


End file.
